Just Ask
by Silent Soldier
Summary: It's a 3x4 fic. That's all I'm telling you! Shounen-ai.
1. Default Chapter

This is a fic about Trowa and Quatre. They have not hooked up yet, but they both have feelings for the other. PG-13 because of shounen-ai, language, and slightly mature themes- nothing obscene, just some stuff that people under thirteen would probably be better off not reading. That said, please R&R! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the G-boys. I don't own the G-boys. I don't own the G-boys.  
  
/Trowa's thoughts/  
*Quatre's thoughts*  
  
Just Ask  
  
It was late. Trowa wondered where Quatre could be. He hadn't been around all day. /He's probably just reading in his room./   
Trowa put down his book and got up. His long strides quickly brought him up the stairs of Quatre's mansion to the small boy's room. Trowa slowly pushed the door open, not wanting to disturb anyone. He peered inside. Quatre was slumped over on his bed. In his hand lay a bottle of aspirin. Trowa, expecting the worst, hurried over to Quatre's bedside and picked up the bottle. /Empty!?! It was full yesterday! Oh, my, he's overdosed!/ Trowa quickly went to Quatre's phone and called the hospital. In minutes an ambulance was in the driveway where Trowa was gently holding his friend. The bishounen's labored breathing and slowed heartbeat were the only reassurances Trowa had of Quatre's life.   
"Please don't die," whispered Trowa in a soft voice. /I love you too much for that to happen./  
A single tear slid down Trowa's cheek aa he gave Quatre to the paramedics. Trowa climbed into the ambulance after his friend and the ambulance sped off towards the hospital.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Trowa was sitting in Quatre's hospital room by his bed. Quatre had severely overdosed, but in a couple of days he would be fine. He did, however, have to stay in the hospital for a week for observation.   
"Quatre? Quatre, can you hear me?", Trowa asked as he absently gripped the blonde Arabian's hand and gently stroked his hair. How he wondered what had possessed the angel to attempt suicide.   
  
"Hnnnnnnnnn... Where am I?" Quatre mumbled.  
  
/He's awake!/ The tall pilot's hands quickly drew away from Quatre. "In the hospital."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You overdosed."  
  
In a blur, the previous day's events came flooding back. "Trowa, I'm sorry."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I tried to kill myself."  
  
"..."  
  
"Aren't you angry?"  
  
"Not really. Go back to sleep."  
  
Quatre rolled over in his bed and closed his eyes. *I'm sorry, Trowa. I was scared, and I didn't know what to do. Please forgive me.*  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
"Trowa? Are you there?", Quatre asked, sitting up, feeling much better.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We're here, too, Q-man!" proclaimed Duo.  
  
Quatre looked around. Trowa, Heero, Duo, Wufei, and Rashid were there to see him.   
  
"Are you alright, Master Quatre?" inquired Rashid, frantically.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine Rashid."  
  
"Here," whispered Duo as he smuggled some chocolate,"is some *real* food."  
  
"Thanks, Duo."  
  
Heero and Wufei handed Quatre cards and told him that they hoped he felt better. Quatre knew that Duo had probably forced them to do that, and of course, he was right.  
Quatre noticed that Trowa was just sitting in the chair by his bed, deep in thought. He wanted to talk with him.  
  
"Why don't all of you leave now. I mean, you probably have better things to do. I'm not trying to be rude or anything, it's just..."  
  
"Okay, whatever you say!" Duo projected as everyone exited the room. Trowa got up and started to leave. Quatre grabbed his arm.   
  
"Except you, Trowa."  
_________________________________________________________  
  
AN-Love it? Hate it? It's got a glitch? Review it!  
  
  
  



	2. I'm here for you

Chapter Two! Rating and disclaimer apply. R&R.   
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
His tall friend sat down on the bed near Quatre. "You didn't tell them why I'm here, did you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I need to know why you did what you did first."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Quatre, why did you attempt suicide?"  
  
Quatre only stared. The memories were coming back. The memories of his battles, of the innocent casualties. It made him sick. Then he thought of Trowa, how his green-eyed comrade had blown him off so many times. Quatre's eyes filled with tears.   
"Quatre?"  
The tears streamed down his cheeks. He fell into Trowa's chest and he felt the strong arms around him. Trowa's hand was petting Quatre's head. "It'll be okay," whispered Trowa, with such gentility that it surprised Quatre. "It'll be alright."  
For what seemed like an eternity passed as the Heavyarms pilot held the small boy close, rocking back and forth. /Oh, if only you knew how much I loved you. I could tell you right now, but this isn't the time or   
place./  
Trowa noticed his friend's sobs increasing, and convulsions racking his body. /Why are you so upset, little one? Tell me what I can do for you!/   
Slowly the shaking subsided. Although Trowa never wanted to let go, he pulled Quatre away and put his head on the pillow. Trowa sat back in the chair. /Why won't Quatre tell me what's bothering him?/  
The confused youth looked back up at Quatre. He was sound asleep. His face was stained with tears, and his face was uncharacteristically pale and troubled. /What has happened to you, little one?/  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Trowa had woken up with the first sunlight. He glanced at the boy in the bed. Quatre was still asleep. Trowa bent over and put his hand on Quatre's face. It was soft. Trowa stayed in that position for a few moments longer, and then he put his hand back by his side. Quatre stirred, and woke up.   
"Good morning."  
  
"Trowa?" asked Quatre, recognizing the voice," You're here so early?"  
  
"I slept here."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Minutes of silence passed, but then Trowa decided that he couldn't wait any longer.   
"Why did you try to kill yourself, Quatre?"  
The tears welled up in Quatre's eyes, but Trowa put his hand on the blonde Arabian's chin and turned his face toward his own. The emerald orbs were pleading, which surpised Quatre. *He's really worried.* Quatre somehow surpressed his tears and took a deep breath.  
  
"I was really confused. It was the war, mostly. I didn't know if I was good or bad, I killed so many people. The stress, the chaos, it was overwhelming. I just couldn't take it.   
  
"What was the other reason?" Trowa knew Quatre was leaving something out of his explanation.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You said it was mostly the war, so what was the other reason?"  
  
"Oh... Well...I guess, I guess it was you."  
  
"..." /Me? How could I have driven precious Quatre to this? What had I done?"  
  
As if answering his thoughts, Quatre explained,"I didn't think you loved me."  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's note-Didja like it or not? Tell me, please!!!   



	3. Good-bye

Okay. It's taken a while to write Chapter Three, but it is up. It will be easier to write when we get out of school. However, I do need to thank the ppl who reviewed, although especially Maxwell(Duo the Kawaii One) for nagging me constantly to finish the story. By the way, if you haven't already figured it out, the G-boys are staying at Quatre's mansion. Standard disclaimer. Rating applies.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Just then Quatre's physician walked in.   
  
" I just need to run some routine tests. I suggest you stay in the waiting room for a while, Mr.Barton."  
  
Trowa stood and shuffled out of the room in a daze. His mind was racing. /He didn't think loved him!?!/ He sat down in one of the low blue chairs in the waiting room. /It's *your* fault he tried to commit suicide, you fool! You should have told him!/  
  
"You may come back in now, Mr.Barton."  
  
/I can't face him, I can't!/ Trowa got up and rushed out of the waiting room. /I'm not running away from him. I'm just giving myself some time to think. Yeah, that's it./  
  
"Mr.Barton? Where are you going? I thought you wanted to come back in." the doctor said to a thoroughly empty lobby.   
  
___  
  
*He's gone? Oh no! He must think that I'm strange! But I thought, when he was in here, I was sure...it felt like he was more than just my friend.*  
  
___  
  
/If he didn't think I loved him, and he tried to kill himself because of that, then that means...that me loving him is important to him...he must love me also! I *have* to tell Quatre that I love him, but I can't go back now, I might do something rash. I'll tell him as soon as he gets home!/  
  
___  
  
*I must have scared him away! Oh Trowa! How am I going to face you now? ...I can't. I'll just avoid Trowa when I get back. It's not going to be easy...*  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Later that week  
  
"Hey everybody! Quatre's back!" exclaimed Duo as Quatre slowly dragged his feet through the door.  
  
/Quatre's back? I'll go down and see him./ Trowa was almost finished descending the stairs, eager to greet Quatre, when the object of his thoughts caught sight of him. At once he seemed nervous and jumpy.  
  
Thinking quickly, Quatre spat out,"I'm just going to go up to my room, I'm very tired." Quatre ran up the stairs, down the hallway, and into his room. He locked the door and dropped onto the bed. *That was a close call. Too close.*  
  
___  
  
Meanwhile, Trowa still standing at the bottom of the stairs, was wrapped up in his own worries. /Why did he just run past me? He didn't even say hello./ Trowa proceeded up the stairs. Soon he came to Quatre's door.   
  
"Quatre? Are you alright?"   
  
"Go away!"  
  
"Quatre? May I come in?"  
  
"I said, go away!" yelled the small blonde once more. Trowa promptly jiggled the handle, but it was locked.   
  
/No use in trying. I might as well go to bed myself./  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
The next morning, Trowa woke up with a pain in his neck. /I am so stiff. I didn't sleep well at all./ Trowa opened his mouth wide in a yawn. /I really should check on Quatre./ The tired pilot, still in his nightclothes, rose out of his bed, and walked out of his small room. /I hope he didn't do anything./ Knock, knock.  
  
"Quatre? Are you awake yet?" whispered the tall boy.   
  
No answer.  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
Still no answer.   
  
There was no possible way to unlock the door from the outside without ruining the door in the process. /I could.../ After quickly discarding many ideas on how to unlock Quatre's door, Trowa decided to unhinge the door. However, just as Trowa turned to get a screwdriver, Duo came gallavanting down the hallway.   
  
"Whatcha doin'?"  
  
"Trying to unlock Quatre's door."  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm going to eat breakfast, but I guess I can help you out. Wait a minute-why would you want to unlock Q-man's door?"  
  
"I need to check on him."  
  
"Oh." Duo pulled a small, strange-looking object from his mass of chestnut hair, fiddled with the door, and pushed it open. "Easy as pie."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No prob. I'm starving to death. I'm gonna go scarf."  
  
/Please be alright./ Trowa slipped his head through the crack. "Quat-"  
  
Quatre's bed was empty. /Where could he be?/ There was a note by the bed. Trowa walked over to the nightstand and picked up the paper. It read:  
  
To Whom it May Concern,  
I am just going for a walk. Please do not worry about me.  
-Quatre  
  
/Perfect. Now what?/ Trowa put down the letter and decided to think about it over breakfast.   
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
*I can't face him. It would be too embarrassing. I'll just leave for a while.*  
  
As Quatre rummaged around for some paper and a pen, he heard someone walking down the hall. *Probably just Heero or Wufei, but I better hurry up and sneak out while I can.* Quatre scribbled out a note and got dressed. He then climbed out his window and down the side of the house, almost falling on his back. *Sorry guys, but I have to go.* Quatre rushed away from the house off of the Winner residence.   
  
"Good-bye." the small boy murmured. "Good-bye."  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's note- Please review! I won't post Chapter Four until I get five or more reviews. *^_^*   
  



End file.
